Light Attracts the Darkness
by dagset8
Summary: What if the yu yu gang had to save another female demon from Tarukane along with Yukina? Then have to protect her and her unborn child.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Once again it's a beautiful day out with my heard. We are out grazing on the delicious pastures by Stonehenge before any of the humans come. I don't see what the humans find so fascinating about it. How can they when they don't know what it represents. What it means to creatures like me and giants. Oh well humans are simple creatures, easily amused.

* * *

><p>p.o.v. ?<p>

A man in black was standing out of sight of the heard of creatures just a few hundred feet from him.

"Sir, I have sight of the targets what do you wish of me to do?" he asked into a phone.

"I only want one of them, and it better be a female, as of the rest of the herd kill them," said the voice on the other end.

"If you don't mind asking sir, why do you only want a female and the rest dead?" the man asked curiously.

"You fool I have no time to answer your questions just get the stupid beast, and bring it to me! Then you might get your answer,"

"Yes sir," then the man hung up on the phone and pulled out a strange box from his pocket. He pressed a button on the side of it and let it drop. Almost immediately the box sprang to life, enlarged and separated into 8 rods with electricity coursing through them. It stopped its decent and started to fly towards the herd of unsuspecting creatures.

* * *

><p>Original pov.<p>

Suddenly I heard this whirring sound in the air. Everyone in the herd looked over to where the sound was coming from. There in the distance we saw these strange rods with sparks coming of them.

"It will hurt us we must run," said one of the older mothers of the herd. And at once we did, but as soon as we started moving there was a bang, and that same mother was down never to get up. Her son went up to her body to see if he could get her up. There was another bang and he was

down. It was then that everything went into caose. Left and right as we tried to run to safety we were shot down. I felt a sudden shock behind me and look back to see the rods gaining up on me. I pump my legs harder to try to get away, but it wasn't enough. The rods surround me and

created a box with electric walls to keep me in. I tried to get out but no matter how much I tried or how much of my power I used I couldn't get out. I saw the rest of my herd be killed off by a man in black. I struggled harder to get to help the few that were left. But alas I couldn't get out. I

tired myself to the point I couldn't stand anymore. I layed there on the floor of the cage watching the man murder the rest of the herd. Not leaving a single one alive but me. He starts to walk over to me, but I don't care anymore. Why should I care what he does to me if my herd is gone?

"Well aren't you a pretty girl," the man said to me in a sickenly sweet voice. I did nothing but stared at him, asking silently why he did this. "You are going to make me a lot of money once we get back to my boss," he said again as a black truck pulled up next to us. _Of course it's for money _I

thought as they moved to the truck. It seemed humans were only motivated by money these days. Through the years I have learned that not only are humans easily amused but also incredibly greedy. And it seems that they were becoming more and greedier every day. With that they shut the doors and everything was plunged into darkness.

* * *

><p>well there you have it i hope this will be better than my other story. again i would love some feedback on the story, but please no flames. i would like to have atleast two reviews before i update again to see if anybody likes this one.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you for the reviews. And reading my story in general. In this chapter I'm going to give you more of a description of what kind of demon our main character is, see if you can guess right. also i know that i'm not following the episode right but i hate having going word for word it gets boring afterawhile. p.s. i do not own yyh._

Yusuke's pov.

After jumping off the balcony of my apartment to avoid my mom, I'm actually ready to go to school. After all the saint beast business, I'm actually looking forward to it. _Hey maybe I'll stay there for the day. Naa I'll skip as soon as I lose Keiko_. Suddenly I see something ahead of me. Wait it's not a something it's a someone. After I walk closer to the guy I see that it's Hiei. Looking as mad as ever, good old Hiei.

"Hey Hiei what brings you here?" then Hiei shoves a tape in my face. "What is this?"

"Your new mission," he states

"A new mission huh, wait a minute sense when are you Koenmas messenger isn't that Botons job?"

"I don't know I'm just following orders," after awhile of staring at each other, It seemed like something was bothering Hiei.

"Is something wrong Hiei?" as soon as I asked that Hiei disappeared. Then the school bell rang and I booked it.

* * *

><p>Time skip<p>

We were all at Kuwabaras' house to watch the tape. When we put the tape in it started to show all these cheap cheesy movie openings.

"This guy is full of himself isn't he?" Kuwabara asked rather boredly.

"That or he's really bored," I stated.

"Hello, how do you like my video? As you already know this video has the information concerning your new mission," said koenma in his baby form.

"This is seriously the guy you work for Uramashi?" Kuwabara said with a quizzical look.

"That what I said and Boton slapped me,"

"This next mission is a search and rescue, but more of a rescue, watch my magic snap," Koenma snapped his fingers and the image of the mountains appeared.

"Cheap movie trick," I stated blandly.

"Your mission is to save a demon named Yukina, she's an ice maiden very rare, equally rare are the jewels she can make which is why the criminals captured her. They hope to make a great profit from her by forcing her to make these jewels at an unnatural rate, and by force I mean torture. For you see there is only one way to make the gems, her tears. she is being held against her will by a man named Tarukane, a jeweler and a thug, here is his picture," up came a picture of a short fat man with what looked like a horn coming out the top of his head.

"He's too ugly to be human," Kuwabara said

"He's too ugly to be anything," I retorted.

"Here are the most recent pictures we have of Yukina. Memorize her face, and remember this goes for beyond jewelry thieves it is imperative that you bring her back quickly," Koenma continued. "Also it has been reported that Tarukane hired a demon hunter. And a good one at that. We have no idea what he was hired to catch but we believe that it will also be forced to help make a profit for him, find this demon and bring it back as well," then Kuwabara turned off the video.

"Oh I feel awful for them we have to leave today," Boton said sympathetically. Then Kuwabara stood up with a determined red face.

"What's his deal?" I asked.

"I think I'm in love," he stated

"What?" I said surprised.

"Well come on Uramashi lets go blast those bad guys to the moon!" Kuwabara yelled.

"I thought you weren't coming?" I implored.

"Shut up this is a beautiful girl we're talking about its different," then Kuwabara looked up to see a tall woman with long brown hair with a cigarette in her mouth. "Uh, Shizure?"

"How long were you standing there?" Boton questioned nervously.

"Relax princess, I heard that you were watching a video and thought you might want some snakes,"

"We're just watching fuzz," Boton tried to cover.

"Yay fuzz we find it relaxing," I played along with her.

"Really then explain to why I say a bay give you orders," she questioned. I tried to think up another excuse when Boton put her hand on my shoulder.

"Give it up Yusuke, high spirit awareness must run in the Kuwabara family," she explained.

"Okay whatever Shizure can we have some money for the buss, like a million or something?" Kuwabara demanded.

"Kazume for a million you can take the bus to Hawaii, here's 50,"

"Thanks sis, let's go guys. IM COMING YUKINA!" after that Kuwabara ran out the door.

"Do you think he knows where the Mountains are?" Boton Questioned.

"I doubt it," I said.

"That's my baby brother for you; you better eat your snacks it will take him awhile before he realizes he's lost. Let's watch the rest of that tape," Shizure said.

* * *

><p>Third person: Tarukanes mansion<p>

Tarukane has just gotten out of his helicopter when his head butler approached him.

"So what's the news did the broad cry yet?" the thug asked.

"I'm afraid not sir, she seems to have strip herself of emotion,"

"Those broads are all alike, you ask them nicely and they curl up on you like a bug. That's why I brought in some experts," everyone looked back at the helicopter to see two shadowy figures exciting. "These guys are called the Toguro brothers; they're the leaders of the apparition gang,"

"The apparition gang? You mean the ones that capture and sell demons?" the head butler said while bowing to the toguro brothers.

"Yes it turn out they do all kinds of work, including demon torture," Tarukane explained

"Leave it to us. We'll make her cry," suddenly they hear an engine of another flying aircraft.

"Aw it seems like my other appointment is here," Tarukane said with a smug look on his face as soon as the other helicopter had landed the man in all back stepped out of it.

"I got you the creature that you wanted sir, and I think that you'll find her to meet your expectation," he said all of this with a smile on his face like he was just delivering pizza.

"Great let me see her," Tarukane demanded. Immediately the man opened a larger door on the helicopter to show the creature in a cage seemingly asleep. Once the cage was out they could see it more clearly. It, or her, was all white with cloven hooves, a long tail, and one horn upon its head.

"Aren't they only found in the European countries?" the Younger Toguro inquired.

"Yes but after reading up on this beauty I thought that she would be great to make a profit of,"

"How so?" the man in back asked.

"Not only do these guys have amazing healing abilities, it is also said that their blood will give you immortality, and if one loses a heard and no males are left in the immediate area they are immediately impregnated,"

"Interesting, so I assume that you had gotten rid of this one's herd." The younger Togoru stated more than asked.

"Yes, and with the taste of her blood I will be immortal and that foul she will have will sell for a lot of money in the black market," the disgusting man had said greedily.

* * *

><p>? Pov<p>

Everything he said is true. I can already feel the life within me. The man in black has already left with his blood money, but not without putting this color on me. It leaves me so weak I can barely walk. We walk up so many stairs, all the while that little troll (Tarukane) pulling me along. Finally we reach the top and walk down a long corridor. At the end is a door with some coats hanging next to it. Everyone except the two strange men with dark auras (Toguro brothers) puts one on. When we enter threw the door, everything became so cold. We walked down another hallway that was covered in ice.

"Every time we come to visit she freezes the dame room," the troll said. Soon we came to a cell containing a small women with teal hair, tied back by a red bow. "So did you decide to warm up to your uncle Tarukane yet?" the woman didn't respond. she just sat there staring at the wall. Then the men with dark auras stepped towards her. With a flick of the large ones fingers she had a trail of blood down her cheek.

"Forget about it. We tried to fill that girl up with every pain there is imaginable," troll explained. Suddenly there was the twittering of birds. They keep repeating the same thing over and over.

"We're coming to visit Yukina," so the woman name is Yukina, but wait their in danger and apparently Yukina realizes this also. She stands up and starts to wave here hand around to keep them away.

"Go away, it isn't safe, go away!" she yelled. I tossed my head back saying the same thing to try to get the point across. Then the smaller man of the dark aura reaches out and…..wraps his fingers around the tiny birds.

"No please don't hurt them!" Yukina begged.

"These birds keep you company and give you a small feeling of hope don't they. But now your feelings betray them," the large one said while the small one crushed the birds leaving nothing but a couple of feathers. Tears started to gather around Yukinas eyes as she witnessed the death of her friends.

"Noooo!" she cried then five gems fell to the floor where her tears should have been.

"I'll do whatever you want. I don't care," she sobbed. Instantly the troll let go of the leash on me and bent down to collect the jewels on the ground.

"You have done enough young lady, at least for now. Clean yourself up, I like the people around to look happy when I'm having a good day," he said. Then left the room leaving me there with Yukina and the two terrible men.

"You can make this easier upon yourself and learn how to cry," the lager one stated before walking past me and out the cell. Yukina continued to cry so I stepped up to her and put my snout onto her shoulder. To try to comfort her. At the contact she turned around and looked at me as if she didn't see me until now. Then she put her arms around my neck and cried silent tears.


	3. Chapter 3

_Look I know that you guys hear these excuses all the time with writers about why we didn't update in forever. But I'm still going to say it, the reason why I didn't update was because not only did I have writers block but it was getting close to the end of the school and my graduation. Not only that but my computar crashed and my tech support (dad) had to wipe out my harddrive. And now that its summer and I'm out of high school for forever I have to start looking for a job, which is not going well, to help support myself in colleg. Now that I gave you my reasons and that all that junk is out of the way I hope to be able to update more, but I can't make any promises. I ill get writers block, get sick of watching back to back episodes of yyh, or I'll just feel like reading fanfiction more than writing it. Again thank you for the reviews and the slightest bit of intrest on my fic. I'll try to get the third chapter out as soon as I can if you have any suggestions that could go into my stories to get me out of my writers block I would love to hear them. Just send me a message. Bye _

_ p.s.~ don't let the zombies get you._


End file.
